


Salt and Water

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wanting to kill folks wasn't Jessica's worst urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Water

**Author's Note:**

> : Written for the livejournal drabble comm trueblood100 using the prompt instinct.

She lied: the urge to bite and drink and weave folks minds full of her desires wasn’t the worst instinct she fought with. Sometimes, it was the one to pray and apologize and run home to her Mama; that Jessica, devout and innocent, didn’t rise out of shallow grave, she stayed. Sometimes, the vampire tells herself that her life now is better, richer for her change.

Sometimes, when the vampire Jessica was laid flush against the ground underneath her maker’s home, a dead and rotting man nearby, she can hear that once-livin girl weep tears of salt and water.


End file.
